We are the Fallen
by GabiiBearr
Summary: Callum and Belani are angels who fall from Heaven sent to aid the Winchesters in destroying Lucifer.
1. Taken from our Father (1)

**Summary: **Callum and Belani are angels who fall from Heaven sent to aid the Winchesters in destroying Lucifer. (This most likely doesn't follow the whole plot of the show but I just got the idea and decided to go with it. Takes place right after Lucifer is released. Also, in this version Alistair is not dead).

**Taken from our Father (1):**

_Vicksburg, Mississippi_

* * *

**CASTIEL**

Castiel stood there, enticed in a verbal battle with none other than Alistair. Alistair, his new vessel being that of a middle aged brown haired man with icy cold blue eyes, chuckled at Castiel's request of Alistair giving up Lilith's location. Castiel had known it would be a long shot and a waste of time but he needed to give Dean and Sam Winchester just a little more time with their current situation-a hunting on five miles south from his own location-and that meant stalling. A lot of it. Castiel watched the demon in front of him intently, not prepared when the demon raised his hand and Castiel flew into an oak ten feet behind him. Grunting, Castiel stood, noticing Alistair was in front of him, and punched him in the jaw. Alistair, return swung a punch of his own. Castiel teleported fifteen feet behind Alistair just in time to avoid his fist.

Just as Castiel was about to run back into battle a thud to his right caught his attention. He looked over, noticing an unconscious and nude girl with dark hair. Sensing her, though it was faint, he could tell she wasn't human. Alistair, staring out of curiosity at the girl, must have sensed it as well. Predicting Alistair's next move, Castiel quickly used his telekinetic abilities to fling the girl out of harms way. Alistair appeared in front of Castiel and swung his fist, hitting him under his left eye.

"Lilith will like this girl." the demon began, a smile sneering his face, "I can smell potential from her."

Castiel punched Alistair in the mouth and teleported behind the girl. He quickly shed his trench coat and lay it across her before returning to the demon. Alistair moved quickly, teleporting behind both the angel and the girl. He gripped Castiel behind the neck and slammed him onto the ground, moving his hand to his throat. His gripped lightened when another thud was heard and both men looked to find another girl, this one blonde. Alistair, grinning, returned to Castiel and his mind raced with plans.

"Now we have two. Lilith will be pleased with me." he said, his grin widening.

Castiel choked, struggling to break free of Alistair's demonic grip. Suddenly, Alistair was off of him and getting off of the ground beside him. Castiel looked up to find the brunette girl wearing his trench coat and staring defiantly at the demon. Castiel's mind wandered, wondering who she was and how she did that. She was just some girl, right? But, he had seen stranger things. Alistair sent the girl flying into a tree. She hit the same oak Castiel had and fell unconscious. Castiel quickly punched the demon several times, hearing the familiar sound of an impala pulling up. Alistair blasted Castiel into the oak and he landed on top of the girl. Castiel heard the faint sound of Sam Winchester sending Alistair back to hell and his now dead vessel collapsing to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cas?" Dean Winchester asked, his tone accusing, "if we hadn't been driving by you would have been dead."

Castiel got to his feet and lifted the slowly awakening brunette into his arms. She'd been hearing a bit of what Dean was yelling.

"You should be glad that I was here. If I hadn't been, he would have surprised and killed you." he said, setting the girl up against the impala and walking toward Dean. "Give me your jacket."

"Why?" Dean asked, not wanting to shed his brown leather jacket.

"Just give it to me." Castiel said, waiting for him to give the jacket up.

Sighing, Dean shed the jacket and handed it to Castiel. Castiel walked over to the blonde and unconscious girl and lifted her to a sitting position to apply the jacket around her. He carried her to the impala and slid her in the backseat. He lifted the brunette into his arms once again and was shocked when her eyes opened once more.

"W-who are you?" she asked, her voice raspy as though she were dehydrated.

Looking at the Winchester brothers and then back to the girl, he responded.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." he responded, waiting for the girl's reaction.

Her eyes widened.

"He told me about you when he, um, summoned me. H-he said I would meet an angel named Castiel and he would tell me who I am. About fallen angels. He said he and his friends Dean and Sam Winchester could explain." she said, staring intently, waiting for answers.

"A fallen angel? You've seen the lord's face?" Castiel asked, in shock.

"Yes and no. I-I didn't see him. I heard him. I'm not crazy." she said, wanting him to understand her situation.

It was silent for a moment. Castiel looked to Dean and Sam.

"Watch these two girls until I return. I need answers." he said, sliding the girl into the backseat along with the other one.

"No. No. No. We are_ not_ babysitting two brats. We have another case to do. No." Dean said, his mind set on not being stuck watching two teenage girls.

In the car, hearing his protest, the brunette rolled her eyes and set her jaw. Of course he wouldn't want to help her. The lord mentioned Castiel's help for a reason. He'd merely said Sam and Dean _might_ be of some assistance. Of course. A big help they were.

"Dean, I need to see how important these girls are. I need to keep them safe while doing so." Castiel persisted.

"Absolutely." Sam interjected.

"Absolutely not, right, Sammy?" Dean asked, staring at his brother.

"No. We'll do it." Sam said, shrugging.

"Sam. Sam!" Dean groaned, "You've got to be kidding!"

It was quiet as Sam and Dean had a stare down. Castiel, noticing the chance, took this at his time to retreat.

**DEAN**

"Do you remember your name?" Sam asked, looking at the brunette.

"Callum." the girl answered.

Her name was the only thing she'd said to Sam and Dean. Dean, driving down the interstate, looked at her in the rear-view, finding her to be gazing out the window.

"How old are you?" Sam asked, hoping to spark up a conversation.

"Fifteen." she said, still not looking at either of them.

"What food do you like to eat?" he asked.

"I don't remember," she said, her voice rising as she finally laid her blue eyes on him. "I don't remember and neither of us really care. Just tell me when Castiel's coming back."

Dean looked at his brother, neither of them having an answer.

"We don't know." Dean finally said, earning a huff of exasperation from Callum.

"Just great." she chuckled sarcastically.

To her right, the blonde girl started moving. She opened her eyes, revealing emerald green eyes. She held her head as though it hurt. Callum focused her pale in color but dark in shade blue eyes on the girl and smiled. Dean raised and eyebrow at Sam who just shrugged in response.

"You okay?" Sam asked the girl.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." the blonde responded.

"I'm sure they have some sort of pain medicine." Callum said, "what's your name?"

"Belani." the girl said, catching a bottle of pills Sam had tossed to her.

"I'm Callum. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Belani said, swallowing down two pills.

Dean and Sam exchanged another look and waited for the two girls to converse more.

"Me, too. When were you born?" Callum asked.

"I-Th-That I don't remember." Belani responded.

"Me either." was the only reply Callum could come up with.

They sat in silence for a good thirty minutes until Dean's stomach growled.

"Are you girls hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yes. What was this case you were talking about with Castiel?" Callum asked.

"Castiel? Who's Castiel?" Belani asked.

"An angel of the lord." Callum said.

Belani's eyes widened as though she'd remembered something.

"The case is a ghost haunting in a house in Illinois." Sam responded.


	2. Taken from our Father (2)

**Then: **Callum and Belani fell from Heaven and were left by Castiel with Sam and Dean. Demons are interested in them. Castiel is looking for answers and Sam and Dean are taking them on a job.

**Taken from our Father (2):**

_Gibson, Tennessee_

* * *

**SAM**

After a five hour and twenty-eight minute drive from Vicksburg to Gibson, Sam, Dean and the girls all piled out at a McDonald's that they'd been passing by. They would had been able to eat sooner had they not stopped and got the girls clothes. Callum, dressed in a mid-cut black leather jacket over maroon spaghetti strap, denim skinny jeans, black combat boots and Castiel's trench coat, stood to Sam's left, furthest away from Dean. She looked past her chocolate curls at the blonde standing closer to Dean and waited for a hint that she remembered anything about her old life. Belani, dressed in a pink sweater, blue jeans, brown flats and Dean's jacket, walked up to the counter and looked at the items on the menu. Not remembering any of her preferences from her old life, she looked helplessly at the three people now beside her.

"Let's just get two McDouble's and two large cokes." Callum suggested, scoping out the restaurant.

"Okay." Belani said, eyeing her friend with curiosity.

Sam followed Callum's gaze to a group of teenagers. There were about five of them, three boys and two girls, and they seemed ordinary. Sam leaned down to the brunettes ear.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, sit at that booth over there." Sam said, pointing at the booth that was on the other side of the restaurant.

"Okay." Callum nodded, lightly tugging Belani to the booth's direction.

Seeing that the girls were taken care of, Sam turned his attention back to the menu and ordered a quarter pounder, just like Dean. They ordered two large cokes and went and filled theirs and the girls sodas. Sam turned his back, filling up the cup in his hand and heard a scream. He turned to find the table of teens empty and one of the brown haired boys on the ground in front of the booth that Callum and Belani were at. Belani was in the corner of the booth and Callum was leaning over the boy. One of the girls, the girl with black hair, looked at Sam before hitting Callum. He saw her eyes go completely black. Callum was right. Sam dropped the cup and ran past a table, grabbing the salt shaker, and to the girl's booth.

By now, people were clearing out. Sam opened one of the boy's mouth, the blonde, and poured salt down his throat. He knew it wouldn't do much, but it was his only defense. He punched the other brunette boy in the jaw causing him to fall. He could see them already getting back up, the blonde's screams subsiding and another scream was heard, but he wanted to check on the girls. Callum was holding an unconscious and seemingly unpossessed blonde in her arms. She reared her leg back and kicked the first boy she'd punched in the face. The blond Sam had salted came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, earning an elbow to the face. The other brunette haired boy lunged for Sam.

He avoided just in time. He body slammed the boy onto the ground, looking up and seeing Dean coming back into the restaurant with the demon blade. Sam looked back over and saw that now four out of the five were unconscious. Dean came over with the blade, about to stab the last brunet in the chest.

"No!" Callum snapped, pushing Dean back.

Sam and Dean stared at her in shock.

"Are you nuts? This kid's possessed! That's not some tenth grader, that's a demon!" Dean said.

"Yeah but I can get it out! I can do it without killing the kid!" she pleaded, kneeling down beside the boy but not taking her eyes off of Dean.

Dean wasn't going to budge and soon Sam found her pleading look on him.

"Dean, let her try. I don't know what she did but she got the demons out of the other four." Sam said.

Dean groaned but stepped back. Callum grabbed the boys face and forced his mouth open with her thumb and forefinger. She leaned close to his ear and began reciting something. Sam couldn't hear what she was saying but he wasn't concerned when the black gas that was a demon began leaving the boy's body and he screamed, considerably quietly for a boy who was having a demon ripped out of his body. Once the demon was fully out of his body, the boy's eyes closed and Callum looked up at Sam and Dean.

"Told you." she said, her comment hit toward Dean.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked, curious as to how a fallen angel would possess so much skill.

"I hear the angels at times. Sometimes they talk about nothing, sometimes plans and sometimes spells. I remember spells. I remembered that one. I think only a fallen angel or actual angels possess the ability to do it though." she said, sitting the boy in the booth.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked.

"Because we've entered Heaven. We are the holy servants of the Lord." Belani responded for her.

"Racist." Dean said, walking out of the restaurant.

**CALLUM**

Callum had fallen asleep in the backseat of the impala. In her dream, she was in a white nothingness. It was all blank. She wasn't even wearing her clothes. She was in a white cotton dress and her hair was neat and flowing to the middle of her back. She heard whispers all around her. She couldn't place where any voices were or who they were, except for two. One was Castiel's and the other was God's. She heard the two idly.

"Callum, listen to him." Castiel's voice rang clearly and quickly.

"I'm going to tell you how to become an angel again." God's voice came and went in the same way Castiel's had.

The way their voices were working was so odd. They would come slowly but as soon as they spoke they were gone. It was causing her ears to ring and her head to hurt. She couldn't make sense of anything going on around her. She knew she was dreaming, though. She just wanted to wake up. Not being able to take hearing anymore of the voices, she covered her ears.

"Make all of the voices stop!" she pleaded.

The voices were nothing new. She always heard them. All of them at the same time, never being able to block them out. She could hear everything they said. She could never zone out of the angel radio that was in her head. Until now. Nothing. She heard none of the angels, not Castiel, not even God. Worried, she uncovered her ears.

"Callum." God's voice called out.

"H-hello." Callum answered, looking around. His voice was everywhere.

"In order for you to become an angel again you have to find your grace. But you can not kill a mortal before you do so. You must also swear to still help Dean and Sam Winchester until they kill Lucifer." God's voice replied.

"I can do that. Okay." Callum said, her hopes rising.

"Swear it." God's voice urged.

"I swear to still help Sam and Dean Winchester when I get my grace back." Callum spoke calmly.

Then there was nothing, as if she could get more nothing. Everything was black and her eyes opened. She was in the impala. She sat up, groggily, and leaned forward to Sam.

"You awake? You've been out for a while." Sam said.

"Where are we?" Callum asked, her head hurting. "And how long was I out?"

"Fifteen hours. We're almost in Henry, Illinois. We stopped at a hotel for eight hours of sleep and you never woke up." Sam said.

"Fifteen hours?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess those spells wore you out."

_Henry, Illinois_

The house was gray and quiet. The four took small steps up to the front door. Dean, carrying a gun, and Sam, carrying a knife, were on either side of the girls who were both unarmed. They walked into the house to find a tall man with black hair stood inside, knife in hand. He turned to the four new members in the house and stared.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, his gun aimed at the man's head.

"A hunter." the man said, almost forcefully.

"Dean, stop." Belani said, walking forward.

"Belani, get back here." Dean commanded, which was ignored.

Belani stopped in front of the man and placed her hand on his stomach, feeling a warm liquid. She pulled her hand back and confirmed it was blood.

"You killed the ghost, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"And you're going to die because it attacked you before it died." she asked again.

"Yes." he said, his breathing hitched.

"You've done well. Is there anything we can do for you?" she asked him.

The man leaned into her ear and began whispering to her. After a moment, his body went stiff and he fell forward. Belani turned to Callum and the others.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"He's dead." Belani said.

"Yeah but what did he say?" he rephrased.

"We're going to Liberty, Florida." she said.


End file.
